Fairy Tail Christmas Party
by turbine9
Summary: Fairy Tail is having a Christmas Party, and everyone has an idea about his or her partner.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! No I'm not dead, I'm just writing for taskey nowadays for my comics not fics. I'll occasionally write stuff on fanfiction it's just hard balancing taskey, fanfiction, comics, and school at the same time. It should be more frequent during the summer though. This will be a NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy, and RomeoxWendy FF. I hope you like it and make sure to review. I love contacting you guys and writing so adios and let's get on to the show! (P.S. I'm writing this from the surface at 9 right now.)**_

Christmas needs a Mistletoe

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Romeo POV:

I'm bored. Bored and weird feeling. This will be the first Christmas since the Tenrou incident that I get to spend with the FULL guild. And I'm bored. How could I bored in a place like this? Natsu's here, Gajeel's here, and they make the guild so much more lively and fun. But they all went on "before Christmas jobs". All that's left here is Juvia, Dad, Warren, The Strauss siblings, Lucy, and Wendy. Do I love Wendy? If staring aimlessly at her for minutes on end is called love, than sure, I love her. Here I am now staring at her while she's talking to Mira-nee. All I can see is the side of her beautiful face. But really, that's good enough for me. Besides, that's really all I can do. Stare at her from a distance and sit here with a pen and paper and draw her. I didn't know I was such a good drawer. Sure, it wouldn't put Reedus to shame, but I wasn't bad.

"Hey kiddo! Could you watch Al's kid for a sec?" I heard my dad call from the other side of the guild.

"Coming Dad!" I called back. I started running past the bar, almost past Wendy, until she says something to me.

"Wait! Romeo!" I stopped running. Did she say my name? I feel sweatdrops and a blush coming over my face. Immediately recognizing what's happening. I wipe everything off and turn around to put on a faint smile that is sure to fool her.

"Yo. What's up Wendy?" I say nervously. My heart is ready to pump straight out.

"Well, um," This was Mira-nee's cue to get out of the conversation. "You know about the Fairy Tail Christmas Party, right?" She asks with a…blush? I nod quickly. "Well, since you always look a bit lonely and Natsu-san will probably be fighting instead of keeping you company, I was wondering if we could hang out during the party." This was shocking. She was actually…staring back at me? Worrying? I didn't really know how to respond, so I went with obvious way.

"Um, well yeah, sure. I don't think I've got anything better to do at that time, so sure." I said with a string of confidence. Her face lit up to one of her famous smiles. I loved it, I had no choice but to smile back.

"Hey Romeo, what's the notebook in your hand?" She asked looking at the item.

"Oh, I just draw in that occasionally." I said trying to sound like I was comfortable talking to her. She looked at me with a "can I see?" look. I shrugged and gave it to her. She carefully looked at the first page which was a detailed drawing of Happy.

"Wow Romeo! This is amazing!" She exclaimed looking at the next few pages. There was a Natsu, then a Lucy, then a Gray. And finally, she got to the pictures of herself! Oh shoot, I totally forgot about those!

"Are these of me?" She said examining the pictures.

"Y-yeah, by far you were one of the most fun guild members to draw!" She closed the book, handed it to me and smiled. Oh, this party shouldn't be half bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Another chapter! This one is devoted Natsu and Lucy. Again, check out my series "Akuda" on taskey. It's a really fun series to write. And now, on to the show!**_

A Natsu and Lucy Story

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Natsu POV:

No…c'mon. The one time I actually get enough money to pay off Lucy's rent and this is what I get, a train. I felt like I was gonna barf right there. Lucy was at the other side of the train seat looking sorry for me.

"C'mon Natsu, it's only an hour. You'll be fine." She smiled. I guess that made me feel a bit better. She invited her lap to me. I blushed a little, but it was barely visible over my sick face. I did a mental shrug and lied my head down on her lap as she stroked my hair with her fingers. I don't remember her being so nice. She usually doesn't offer things like this. Maybe she's picking up on my crush? Nah, I've never shown any signs of it, I don't think. The train finally stopped as I stood up triumphantly and raced out the door right after it opened, dragging Lucy by the arm. Right when I got on solid ground, I was already leading Lucy to the guild.

"C'mon Luce, it's over there." We got to the guild as I busted through the door, giving attention to everyone.

"Oh well would you look at that, Flame brain's back." Gray said casually sitting at a table.

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS!?" I yelled at him while simultaneously punching him into a wall.

"Yup, the same as always." Lucy said. (Natsu isn't hearing it)

"So, you and Natsu are getting pretty close right?" A familiar voice says from behind. Lucy gets chills from her spine and turns around to see the transforming demon.

"Gah! Mira! Um, no were just friends." Lucy says in defense.

"Yeah right, I would just tell him. There's a good chance he'll say yes."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, just go ahead and ask him to dance with him at the Christmas Party in two days." She smiled. Lucy went over to me after the fight was over. I actually had to ask her something as well.

"Um, Natsu?" 

"Yeah Luce?"

"I need to tell/ask you something."

"I need to tell/ask you something too."

"You can go first."

Lucy POV

"Um, I have something to confess to you. Um, I've…" He started, then forcefully closed his eyes. I like you, a lot."

"W-what?" I was shocked (A/N: The two are outside of the guild. Sorry I didn't mention that part). I didn't think he liked me. W-what do I do? Alright, I know what I do.

"I-it's okay if you say no it's just I needed to tell you." He nervously said.

"W-wait, Natsu?" I said nervously. He turned around right after he took a step. His face looked like it wanted to just run away right now. "I, I like you too," I smiled a big grin. He was completely in shock I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek very quickly. Now he wasn't able to move. But to lift up the awkward atmosphere, smiled one of his signature grins I know and love.

"Well, I'm glad that went well." Natsu said relieved. I giggled at his slight stupidity. "So, your place?"

"Yup!" And we both went off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Phew! Already on chapter 3! Sorry these have been so short. School is totally pressurizing me and I don't have much time to write anything. Especially when I'm working on 2 other stories, a comic, and school. It's the Hard Knock Days. Anyway, as you've probably picked up this is a Romeo x Wendy based Fanfiction, not much Nalu. I'll change that in the Summer Edition of this. And now, on to the show my dear readers, reviewers, artists, weirdoes, etc.!**_

Romeo POV:

Oh crap! It's one day till the party and I'm freaking out! I don't know what to say to Wendy! Do I confess before or after the party? Do I confess at all? Alright, calm down Romeo. You're not going to turn into a huge plate of mush. This was all going through my head as I stared down at my shake at the bar. I looked over to Wendy. She was talking to Juvia and Lucy over at one of the tables. Her and Lucy didn't seem to thrilled about the conversation. Probably was about Gray or something. Well, whatever. I felt a slight tap on my back. I turned around in my chair to see Carla, the flying white exceed in front of me. She had a slight smile on her face. But it seemed a bit scary at the same time. I felt a few sweat drops go down my face.

"Romeo. I think we need to talk."

"Uh, sure C-Carla, grab a seat," I said nervously, still scared by her smile. Once she grabbed her seat, I went straight to the point. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes. I wanted to talk about your relationship with Wendy." She said very formally. I nearly spit out my drink.

"We both know." Mira chimed in. When did she get here? Well, they both know. Better admit it.

"So? It's just a crush. No harm in that." I said looking down and blushing.

"That's not it. We want you to date her." They both said in unison. I nearly spit out my drink for the second time today.

"What?!"

"We approve, is what we're trying to say." Carla stated.

"Seriously?!"

"Yup." Mira almost sang that one. "But we would like you to wait till the party." I looked at Wendy. Then at them. Then back at Wendy. Her long blue hair glistened in the light of the guild. I sighed.

"Okay." I looked back at Wendy. She looked a little pale. Suddenly, she snuck out of the conversation and started running out the guild. Seconds later, she was gone. I stood up to go after her.

"Wait Romeo?" I looked at Mira. "If you don't tell her by the end of the party, we're telling her." Mira said with one of her smiles. Evil! Ah, whatever. That didn't matter right now. I needed to get to Wendy's house (A/N: I'm aware that she doesn't have a house, but lives in the woman's dorm, but the house worked better in the story.). I took a left at the coffee shop, then went straight to a small neighborhood. White house, White house. There It was! It was cute and small white house crammed between another two houses. I lifted up the steps. This is the first time I've ever actually been on her doorstep. I slowly knocked awaiting an answer. I heard small footsteps coming to the door. The door slowly opened to reveal the shy blue haired girl I've learned to love.

"Oh, Romeo. Hi!" She exclaimed softly.

"Hey Wendy. Are you feeling okay? Because you seemed to look a little sick when you ran out of the guild." She seemed to be leaning on the door.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She almost collapsed right in front of me. I caught her right before she could hit the ground. She was in her regular green and blue dress, which made her a little lighter. I put her hand on my shoulder and began to walk her into her home. "T-thanks Romeo."

"No problem." I continued to walk her up the stairs. After we hit the 4th step out of 20, she hunched back and throw-up (barf) spurted out of her mouth. I managed to dodge it, but the floor was covered. "So it is a stomach thing." I said to myself.

"I-I'm sorry." She said weakily.

"N-no worries. I'll clean it up later. Let's just get you to the bathroom." I walked her up the stairs faster than I would've and slowly led her to the bathroom. Here comes the ugly part. She barfed nearly 3 times until she was done. "Alright, It's okay Wendy. I'll get you some water. Just stay in bed for a bit. She nodded. I poured a glass right away and ran up the stairs again. She immediately gulped it down in 2 seconds. She handed me the glass and I put it down on the cupboard next to her bed. It really was a nice house. Ah! I just remembered something! "Wendy, let me go get something for a minute." She looked confused, but she nodded. I ran through the hallway looking through the medical cabinet. "Gastrite, Gastrite, Gastrite!" I grabbed the bottle labeled "Gastrite" and ran upstairs. I busted through Wendy's room with a spoon.

"Oh, you found the Gastrite! Great!" She exclaimed, though coughing a little bit after.

"Okay, so it says here, if you take a spoonful, you should recover in about 4 hrs. tops. This is great! This means you'll make it to the party!" I gave her a spoonful as I tucked her into bed. I was going to leave when…

"Romeo?" I looked to Wendy and walked toward the bed. "Thank You." She hugged me. I blushed a little until she let go. "C-could you stay with me? I mean if it's not any trouble."

"No, it's fine. I'll stay." I pulled up a chair. She's so cute when she's asleep. I guess I really do have to confess at the party or I'll go crazy.

4 hours later, Wendy's front lawn

"Goodbye Romeo! Thanks for everything!" She yells back to me. She's definitely feeling better.

"No Prob! See you at the party!" I walked home with a lot of thoughts in my head. I opened the door to see my father with a look.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He yelled.

"Jeez. I was helping Wendy. She was sick." I say casually.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes! Final chapter! Ah man, this has been fun. I'll make sure to write more in the summer, but I hand sometime after the standards, so I decided I would make this. And boy I didn't regret it. The sequel to this will come out around June 10, so make sure to see that. Plus, look at my other stories of my own creation on and ! See ya there!**_

Romeo POV:

Okay, breathe Romeo. It'll be okay. You've planned what's going to happen with Wendy. I'll be fine. I open the doors to the very well decorated Fairy Tail Guild. There, I saw Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, and the girl of my dreams with her exceed, Wendy (A\N: Don't forget Happy!). Wendy was wearing a beautiful white dress, almost matching Carla's fur, with a blue flower in her hair. One noticing me, she waved for me to come over. I just had my normal stuff with a different black scarf.

"Hey Romeo! C'mon!" She called. Here goes. I walked over to where she was sitting with a hopefully convincing enough smile. She stood up to see me.

"Wow Wendy, you look great!" I compliment, trying to not peel out of my skin.

"You too Romeo."

"So are we early?"

"I guess so, Mira-nee said that the others would be here in another half hour or so."

"What should we do in the meantime?" I asked casually. She thought about it for a second.

"I know! Show me all the flames you can make!" She pleaded.

"Fine." She jumped with joy. I showed her every color I could do.

"Wow Romeo! That's amazing!" She complimented after I was done.

"It's not that good. Only a few of them are actually useful in battle." She smiles slightly. I see a blush across her face. I look over to Mira. She was giving a "not yet" face. I nodded. I can't believe she's actually making me do this. I mean, shouldn't I be the one to choose when to confess?

After a good 5 minutes, the rest of the guild stormed in and started partying. That was pretty fast. How long was that? 10 seconds? It's probably a new record.

"Hey Romeo, look." She pointed over to Lucy and Natsu blushing at each other. Happy was quietly hiding under a table to watch them. We both laughed. Then, for awhile, Wendy and I were just … talking. We laughed and listened to each other. She talked about Grandine and I talked about the Fairy Tail guild while the Tenrou Team was gone. Then, a slow dance music started, and I started getting way more nervous than I already was. Wendy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Romeo, do you want to dance?" She looked down at her feet. I blushed a little than joined her. I put my hands around her waist she put hers around my neck. We dance step by step. I can't say I'm an amazing dancer but I was keeping up anyway. I see Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, and Gray and Juvia dancing as well. I look to Mira. She put on a smile that says "now". Alright, breathe Romeo.

"Um Wendy, I have something I want to tell you." I said nervously.

"Hm?"

"Um," I was completely at a loss for words. "I…"

"Spit it out."

"I," Ah screw it. "I LIKE YOU A LOT!" I yelled. Everyone heard it and there was a huge silence. I ran away as fast as I could out of the guild.

"R-Romeo," Wendy stuttered. I was already out of the guild. I ran straight to my house. Damn! I was such an idiot. She probably hates me now. I run into my house and lock the door. I sit by the wall and pull my black scarf over my face. I began to feel tears. I wiped them off before they could fall. I heard a small knock at the door. "Romeo, please come out." It was Wendy's voice. With all my courage, I stood up and opened the door. There was the beautiful Blue haired girl. I look to the side.

"Yeah,"

"I-I'm not mad at you. I wanted to say something too," She said. I signaled her to go on. "I like you a lot too." I was totally shocked. She liked me? Right when I least expected it, she kissed me right on the lips. I was shocked at first, but I bit into the kiss a little later. She eventually let go. "So, do you want to come back?"

"As long as you're coming with!" I smiled. She grabbed my hand and we went off. Merry Christmas, Wendy.


End file.
